Stranded and Traped
by ShippingMaster15
Summary: A story about two sort of best friends, that crash on a deserted Island with little food and little water with nothing but the clothes on their backs its nothing but survival now.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded and Trapped

Oh it could have been a normal day for me but no I'm stuck with him on a disserted island this man I'm stuck with is Seto Kaiba my cold hearted best friend or sort of best friend I guess. We were on our way to Japan for a tournament that he put together we were flying in his blue eyes jet then all the sudden we got hit by some kind of weapon and were knocked out of the sky and we were falling out of control down towards a island the boom we landed. When I woke I was out of the jet laying in the dry sand I opened my eyes and sat up then it came to me _oh shit where's kaiba_ I looked around and saw him in the crashed jet I ran over to see if I could get him out. He was out cold instead of trying to open the hatch I broke the window with a rock. Trying not to cut him with the glass I pulled him out and laid him on the warm dry sand then just sat there till he woke up.

It had been at least an hour seto was coming back to reality. I just stood there and stared at the ocean and the beautiful sunset how long will we be here? Then I heard a groan from behind me I turned around and saw him sitting up I jogged over to him and sat next to him.

"Are you alright you were out for awhile?"

He sat up and looked at me with his crystal blue eyes and nodded at the reply. Man he kind of looked depressed to me I watched him walk away toward the beach him standing a little in the wave line. He was looking up at the sky it was nearing sunset the sky was orange with a mix of pink.

"Uhh…. Seto I mean Kaiba are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Well you just seem sad to me at least"

"I'm fine; we need to start a fire if we want to be warm tonight"

We both had jobs to do I had to gather fire wood and water to drink and seto's job was to build something for us to sleep on and to find food. I found enough wood to last us a week, but the water was the hardest thing to find I eventually came upon a little spring the water was crystal clear and good enough to drink. Now I was impressed by seto he built something that looked like a house for both of us to sleep in, He found food for us he found a bunch of coconuts for us to eat and he caught to fish for us to eat man they were so good.

"Wow! Best dinner ever thanks"

"You're welcome any time"

"Well I'm going to go take a bath I'll be back ok"

"Ok"

Seto's pov*

As I watched her leave a really dirty thought came in my head _I want to watch her undress _what am I thinking but I did it anyway. As I walked down a small path I saw Samantha ahead I hid in a bank of trees and watched her undress. Every piece of clothing she took off she took off slowly like she knew I was there or something. Then I started to feel a bulge in my pants this is getting to sexy for me then I stepped backward and a twig snapped under my foot. Her head shot up like lightning looking every direction, then returned to her bath _I have to I just got to go in with her _I jogged back to make it look like I wasn't even there then turned back around and started calling her name.

"Samantha, Samantha where are you"

"Kaiba back here"

"Oh there you are, hey can I join you?"

"Sure go on ahead"

As I undressed I couldn't help but stare at her she had her back towards me. Anyway I slowly got in the water and swam towards her she blushed a little and then swam away I fallowed her I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me her small thin body against mine. Her eyes were paralyzed with curiosity I dragged her in for a kiss she tried to fight but she loved it anyway. Soon what was just a smooch became a tongue kiss her tongue was the first one to enter my mouth then I entered her mouth with my tongue the kissing sensation lasted about two minutes.


	2. New Feelings

We finally broke the kiss and just looked at each other I started to gently brush her hair back so I could see her blue green eyes. Then I aimed for her neck gently kissing it she would moan with pleasure, my hands near her waist moving up and down her slim body. Pushing her body up against a rock I kept kissing her neck passionately, I slowly looked up to look at her face she was blushing a very bright red.

"Uh….Umm…Seto"

"Yes what is it my angel"

"Why are we doing this?"

When she asked me that question I was blown away I didn't really know why I just had a sensation for love, passion and inside I feel alone lost and I need someone to guide.

"Well the reason is I love you Samantha"

"Well, I kind of feel the same way"

"Really because I've had a crush on you since fresh man year"

Samantha's pov*

We headed back toward the camp sight and got our clothes back on and sat cuddling close to the fire and we both drifted to sleep. But soon to be woken up by a strange noise it was coming from the forest it sounded like it was a growling sound. I clung onto Seto tighter and tighter my heart thumping I could feel in seto's body that he was going to wake up I scooted closer to him.

"Huu….what's wrong"

"There's a noise coming from the forest"

"Well let's go check it out ok"

As we walked toward the dark forest I started to shiver with fear my mind was telling me to get the hell out of there but if seto is going then so am I. As we walked in I held tight to seto's arm trying to be brave, then an animal of some sort jumped in front of me.

"Ahhhhh…."

"Samantha…Come back its ok"

While I was busy being scared and running away that I was lost When I stopped running to catch my breath I looked around nothing but surrounding darkness tears were starting to form in my eyes _Where's seto? _I couldn't take it anymore I just started to cry in the spot where I stand.

Seto's pov*

Ever since Samantha ran away it's hard to find her in this darkness so I'm just heading the direction she ran but I don't know if she changed direction. All I can think about her is that she's probably scared and wishes that I was there but I will soon find her I hope. Hope is all I have right now to find her.

"Samantha…Samantha where are you"

"This place has a copious amount of fear in it"

Then I started to little sobs coming from some were I ran ahead faster and faster. Then I came to a figure in the middle of my path it was Samantha crying in the chronic darkness I went to go grab her shoulder but she elbowed me in the stomach. From the pain of my stomach not having that much food I let out a big.

"Ugh…"

"Holy shit seto it's you, I'm so sorry you scared me"

"T-That really hurt my stomach"

"I'm really truly sorry please forgive me"

"You're forgiven help me up"

"Ok"


End file.
